love of a Phoenix
by pothemunchkin
Summary: (a mix of charmed and dbz) it's set at nearly th end of the bu saga but with one hell of a twist! Gohan meets a beautiful woman. will they fall in love fighting the evil in their worlds. please review
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own dragon ball z or charmed (if I did I would be rich!) sigh.

This is taking place after bu is released from babidi and is rampaging the earth. Goku is trying to teach trunks and Goten the fusion before he has to leave, whilst gohan is with the supreme kai.

"Goten, Trunks not like that more like this" Goku said. Goku at this point was very weak after his transformation to super saiyan 3 and had only had 4 hours left to teach the children. He was fairly certain that this technique would bring peace to the world through the destruction of bu by his fuses son.

Goku taking a break from training sat on the edge of the lookout point thinking hard about what lied ahead to the future of his former planet. His home. Chichi walked over to where her husband was sitting she to was worried, but she would not let him know that, she had missed him when he was gone. Chichi slowly sat beside her husband. Both shared a bond (they could read each others minds)." I have missed you chichi-chan "he thought, "not as much as I have missed you honey, everything will be alright goten and trunks will fuse beat bu we will wish gohan back to life with the dragonballz and everything will be as normal as it will ever get" she reassured him. Goku didn't have a lot of time left on earth, about 2 minuets at the most. He gently touched his wife's cheek and kiss her and flew off into the distance. Back to the other world.

Meanwhile Gohan was with the supreme Kai training with the z sword. Gohan had mastered it's power and was making jabbing thrusts at thin air with great accuracy and power. The supreme Kai and Kibuto stared at the young super saiyan.

"he has amazing power Kibuto" the supreme one said, "intense and raw even more powerful than you supreme one" the tall man replied. " my dear Kibto he is a thousand times more powerful than me and you, he just doesn't have any control of his inner power" the wise one announced.

Goku arrived at the other world checking station, he had asked king yemma where Gohan was. To his delight his oldest son was alive and well in the care of the supreme Kai. Quickly the saiyan locked in on hi's sons ki and using his instant trans-location in a flash was at his son's side. He nearly received a little off top (if you get what im saying) as his sons blade narrowly missing his head and slicing off a bit of his beloved hair. "close shave" announced Goku in a shocked voice. "sorry dad I mean… um accident and hey what are you doing here" came the young man's quick reply. After a quick reunion and catching up about the situation on earth Gohan began to practice again this time with more of his power.

The four men carried on with what they where doing until they all sensed an extremely powerful ki approaching them. Whatever is was it's ki was overwhelming the small group of men. Goku smiled, he had sensed this ki before, although then it wasn't as powerful as it was now.

Ha ha ha cliffy you will just have to wait till the next chapter for the mystery ki! Sorry for that, I momentarily lost myself in my childishness soz po x x x


	2. the mysterious ki

Chapter 2

The strong ki was getting closer to the worriers, dangerously close. "how can anyone get on this planet, it isn't a Kai is it" Kabito shouted. "no", the supreme one said, " it not a kai, I have no fathomable explanation how it got here perhaps the same way as Goku-son." the supreme one timidly answered. Goku amused by this comment looked at his son. The powerful ki was now directly over them, in a flash it was about 4 meters away from them on the ground. Goku smiled and walked over to great the mysterious ki.

There stood a beautiful woman, she had ferocious red hair that abruptly stood on her shoulders, her skin was milky white and beautiful, her eye's where a dazzling emerald green indeed she was a beautiful woman. Goku continued to walk over to the dazzling beauty, she in return ran up to the saiyan and put both of her arms around him and started to laugh. " Phoenix, I haven't seen you since you where 11 now yes, my you have grown and your so beautiful you remind me so much of your mother and father they would have been proud of you" Goku announced to the young beauty. The supreme Kai and Kabito knelt on the ground in front of the beauty they now knew who she was. Gohan just stood there with his mouth in awe staring at the beauty in front of him.

" Thank you Goku-son, ye im 18 now same age as Gohan where is he, supreme kai Kabito please don't bow don't want a fuss" the red head replied. She then noticed a tall boy with black spiky hair and black piercing eye's looking at her holding the z sword, she smiled to herself. She tried to read the young man's mind, surprisingly she couldn't. she ran up to the young man and put her hands around his back and gave him the biggest hug he had ever received. The young boy's faced turn scarlet and looked at the beautiful woman in embracing him not knowing what to do. Noticing this the young woman let him go and stood in front of him. " sorry for that um….Gohan…I forgot I put that ….I shouldn't have said that" she mumbled. She didn't know what to do the only thing she could think of was to knock him out, she slowly lifted her hand and a bright blue light was swirling in her hand she let go of it and it made Gohan collapse and fall asleep. Kabito and the supreme kai looked at her in awe, Goku just laughed. "sorry guy's I just panicked I don't want him knowing well…you know about what, please stop treating me like im a, well you know" came the muffled response of the woman. " yes our… yes miss" kabito and the supreme Kai said in unison. As they finished their sentence Gohan woke up. "who what hit me?" Phoenix surprised by his awakening looked at him she was shocked, she had used a powerful spell on him she was aware of his saiyan strength that's why she uses a more powerful spell, it had only been about 10 seconds the spell should have lasted at least 2 hours. Goku noticed her facial expressions and just laughed aloud. "Gohan you should be on guard for anything" came his father's reply. With that the young man began his training again, fully aware that Phoenix was staring at him.

Goku then began to bring the young woman to speed with what was happening on earth." this will not do, I'll go and sort everything out" came her reply. Goku looked a bit surprised at her words, indeed she mean them. " do you think you have the power, I fought him in super saiyan 3 I mean, can you , I know your strength has grown" questioned Goku. "fight me, and you will see how much" the confident woman said. So they both started to exchange violent kicks and blows. Phoenix was not at all dazed by Goku's kicks and punches as she caught them all before they even came close to her. Not a single drop of sweat was on her fore head. Gohan witnessing this put the z sword down and went to watch the two fighting.

"come on Goku is that all you got, your on ss2 aren't you? She said cockily. "yes, you haven't even gone to your first transformation have you?" he dimly replied. He already knew the answer. "ok then go and get him, but before you do go and see chichi she's missed you too" Goku said whilst wiping his sweaty face. " very well, and with that she was gone in a flash"

Gohan looked puzzled at the sight before him, his father was the strongest fighter in the universe, how could a beautiful woman beat him so effortlessly and without even breaking a sweat. Goku fully aware of what his son was thinking and walked over to him and said "yep that girl, hasn't changed a bit, she is immensely powerful, she has more power than me in her little finger, you should get back to your training son. To be continued


	3. the demise of bu

Phoenix was flying over the earth, she sighed she hadn't been home in seven long years, to her home planet that is. She saw the devastation this bu had made and was angry at herself she hadn't come home any sooner, but she couldn't she had her duties.

Meanwhile at the lookout Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Dende and mr Po Po where frozen in fear and shock as they could sense an extraordinary power level coming closer and closer to them. Piccolo wondered if bu had transformed again that was the only possible explanation for this power yet he could still sense bu's power below him. The power level was now 10 meters away from the lookout, they boys where truly panicked and afraid. ChiChi sat with Bulma talking about Gohan and his lack of any girl friends they began to chuckle. Through her mind ChiChi could hear a vague but familiar voice I'n her head someone was talking to her through her mind then it hit her. "oh Phoenix-chan how are you sweetie" ChiChi said. "ChiChi you'r talking to yourself" Bulma stated worried. "oh sorry Bulma mind link" she quickly stated. "chichi could you tell the guy's to power down they think im a threat and I don't wont to start on the wrong foot" the red head said. Chichi ran to where the boy's where and ordered them to come away and not to worry. They did as they where told and stepped back.

Phoenix powered down and stood on the ledge with her arms outstretched to a greeting Chichi. The rest of the gang where shocked for a moment until they realised who was in front of them, Krillin, yamcha and Piccolo knelt in front of the beauty. She embarrassed by this asked them all to stand and to treat her as a normal person and to not talk about this any further. Bulma looked confused then realised who it was and ran up to her commenting on how much she had grown and so quickly and how beautiful she had become. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a little boy who looked like a mini clone of Goku. The young beauty gave a soft chuckle. She had rememberd Chichi saying In her transmissions that she had another child. "chichi can I bless him and trunks?" she asked. Both Bulma and Chichi nodded. So she then walked over to the young boys and told them her name and she then asked for their. Both said their name in unison looked at each other then looked at the woman before them and blushed. She smiled and gave the boys a kiss each on their cheeks this seemed to make them blush even more if that was possible! She then raised her hand and an incredibly powerful red fire engulfed her form and the two boys, she said a sentence that wasn't possible to understand it wasn't in English then the fire faded to reveal the two young saiyans, they where now a lot stronger than they had ever been they both then powered up and they reached ss2 with no problem at all. Phoenix chuckled to herself and just went who's next! She did this to the remainder of the z gang and their power was raised exponentially. After she finished she told them she would be back in an hour to restore the earth back to normal. "take goten and trunks with you, you will need all the help you can get" piccolo shouted. "it's not their time this is not their battle" she stated calmly. "but you are not powerful enough" piccolo shouted loudly. With those words the teen powered up to her first then second level then to her third, everyone was gob smacked and in awe at her power. "you have not yet began to understand the true meaning of my power Piccolo-san" she said monosyllabically. and off she went .

Meanwhile Goku and Gohan where trying to fix the z sword after Gohan broke it with his strength, the old Kai now was trying to evoke the hidden power in Gohan. But he would not do this until they agreed to his wish of having the Phoenix kiss the old Kai. Gohan wasn't happy about that at all and kept on giving evil stares to the old perverted one.

She had found bu with a puppy in his hands trying to heal the poor thing who was badly injured. He sensed the woman's ki and tried to make her fear him she looked at him and sighed and powered down. "you run from bu, bu be mad run bu eat you turn you into chocolate" the pink blob stated. "you are not a cold blooded killer bu I can sense deep down your not there is a seed of evil planted in you by babidi" she stated with no fear in her voice. " you no know bu why you say that?" the blob replied. "you didn't hurt the puppy, you are trying to heal him so you an shout at him so he can fear you, it 's all a game to you, you have the mind of a child you are a child." she said she reached her hand to bu's, but bu being afraid of comfort shot a ki blast at her.

Gohan screamed he was watching the scene he hoped with every fibre of his being that she was alright, he stood up ready to launch to her aide but his father stopped him. She's fine look Gohan.

The dust cleared and bu now terrified of his actions started to sob, he did not mean foe that to happen it's just she got to him and something snapped. She arose from the blast unharmed not even a scratch on her. "bu we can fight if you want to, but in the end I would win and you know that deep inside, let me help you" she said with compassion in her voice. She knelt down to the dog and healed him completely. "there all better" she said and giving the dog a kiss on it head. "now for you bu" she stated. "what bu not know what you are talking about" the blob said. She went over to him and gave him a hug. "im going to get rid of the seed inside you and make you human" she stated. " bu be human bu be human, but bu want to fly ,bu be human" the blob merrily shouted, taking that as a yes. "don't be afraid fire will engulf the evil inside you and …" she was cut off by the happy blob "bu no afraid bu want you finish job no please" it cooed . With that the woman did as she said she would and transformed little bu into a baby and along with his dog sent him to a planet where she knew he would be cared for.

The woman then flew at the speed of light to the look out point to be greeted with cheers from the z gang. Piccolo apologised. She then walked to the side of the lookout point her eye's went red and she was gone.

The fiery red head now stood in front of Goku, Gohan with a big smile on her face. Then she read Goku's mind and slapped him hard on his cheek "HOW DARE YOU NO WAY AM I KISSING THAT" she shouted at him. Then the old Kai walked towards the woman with his lips puckered, then Gohan flew in the middle of the three to make sure he wouldn't touch her. The old kai looked at Goku and mearly stated a deal is a deal and that he had made his end of the bargain. Phoenix then began to feel Gohan's muscles oh he unlocked your hidden power. "ye" he timidly said. "old man you will not get a kiss there only on your cheek or do you want me to blow you up where you stand? The choice is yours" she stated clearly. The old kai just nodded and received his kiss o the cheek by the beauty. Gohan was filled with jealousy at the sight.

Now to do my job, Goku looked at her he knew what she was going to do, "are you sure that will take a lot out of you, I mean I know you can do it but you haven't tested the limits or practised" Goku pleaded. " no disrespect Goku but shut up" she calmly said. With those words she powered up and began reciting an incantation. Fire started to form around her and blue orbs circled her with one yell and a release of her power the fire within her was released and engulfed the whole earth. She brought all the life that was lost back to earth by bu's hand. Then she walked over to Goku and took the necklace from around her neck and immobilised Goku with it. "you're coming back to earth with me and Gohan" she stated. "you know you cant bring anything to life that has been dead for over a year Phoenix -Chan., besides if I come back the earth will be in trouble" he said sounded defeated. "oh get over yourself, evil comes weather you like it or not an evil is coming and it's strong ,a whole army of warriors will come soon and they aren't coming for you, they are coming fore everyone, I need heck we all need you for this Goku now do as I say and do not disobey me there are worse things than death, and I can" she stated to him. The beads began to tighten around Goku. A blue light then began to form around the woman and into the beads and into Goku's body. His Halo was gone. Phoenix's eye's became void and she was about to fall, but Gohan caught her in mid flight….. To be continued


	4. awakening

Chapter 4

A week had passed since the world was normal again. Well normal as normal get's anyway. Phoenix had been asleep for a week now ever since she brought Goku back to life. She was staying with them in the Son residence. It was the least they could do for her. Gohan was sitting in the room keeping guard over her sleeping body. He had been in the room all the time since he had brought her from the other world only leaving to eat and to go to the loo. It was his bedroom after all, Goten snored badly and his mother thought it would be best if she stayed with him, she didn't say why. Gohan felt as if he had known Phoenix all his life, it was a strange feeling he had thought to himself, something he had never experienced before. " Gohan dinner is ready" came chichi's order. Gohan sat up in his chair gave one last look at the beauty in front of him and was out of the room like a flash.

Phoenix was having the dream again, she thought it was a dream but she could never put her finger on it, it could be on of her many visions or a premonition of some sort she was never sure. Her face was sweat dropped and she started to scream "Gohan no, Gohan……Goku Goten, trunks…..Gohan I" she wailed in her sleep. With a flash hr Son family was there to comfort her Gohan holding her hand trying to comfort her ….but she was still sleeping. After that Gohan didn't leave her side at all.

The morning light awoke the young saiyan from his slumber hr looked at the bed and it was empty. Panic stricken the young male scanned a 10 mile radius in two seconds searching for the beauty. Then he heard his shower running and gently knocked the door. Then….there she was she walked out (obviously with towel on for you pervs out there) " sorry if I scared you Gohan it's just I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful" came the beauty's response. " it's alright, as long as you're ok…. You scared me a bit then…u k after yesterday…I mean you had a nightmare and where screaming" came Gohan's instant response. "fine thanks, I ….I just had a vision that's all, do you mind if I borrow a shirt? I left my clothes in the other world I was in a bit of a hurry I must have dropped the capsule" she said. Gohan then walked over to his dresser and picked a random shirt. "do you mind this one? It's the smallest one I have, do you need any trousers?" came his witty response", with that the woman turned into the bathroom with a shirt and grabbed her belt from the bed. Gohan now only just catching up with what was happening around him felt heat rising to his cheeks and turned a deep scarlet. 5 minuets later the door opened and there she was wearing his t-shirt, that fitted her like a dress a skin tight dress and her Phoenix belt around her waist, Gohan didn't know what to say. "um… I made a little alteration to it…it was to baggy so I …. Ye… I think I should go shopping to get more…." she began to state noticing gohan's stare and she then began to blush. But she was interrupted by Chichi who heard the word shopping and was in there like a shot. " oh this is going to be brilliant we can go shopping , don't you worry I'll pay woooo this is great I never got to do this with the boy's we can invite Bulma…. Goku get your butt down here now and you Goten" with those words the two saiyan's where right had her side wondering what they had done wrong. " I'll pay chichi it's the least I can do for the amount of time's you've saved my….. For letting me stay with you" came the ever so quick reply. "are you sure dear I mean.." chichi began stating. "it's fine you know I can afford it!" came her rebuttal. With that the happy family and guest went to meet Bulma and trunks in the shopping centre.

To be continued………..


	5. shopping and training cough

Chapter 5.

Goku was about to use his instant transmission to take the group to the shopping centre when the Phoenix gave a suggestion. "how about I orb us there?" she asked. "orb?" came the response of the group. She then grabbed Gohan's hand, by this point he was blushing madly and bright blue orbs swirled around them and swirled away then vanished. Then they appeared behind the remainder of the group, she smiled. "that's orbing" she proudly stated. " you have learned a new trick ey?" Goku said proudly." my aunt's white lighter blood" she proudly replied. Gohan still blushing wildly because she was still holding his hand, she noticed this her to blushing, her face nearly matched the colour of her hair. Then she told them to grab on to the next person in the chain they made and off they went.

"Bulma, we are over here" chichi screeched. Then the blue haired lady ran over with her son trunks in tow. The two ladies then grabbed the young one's hand and was pulling her into the nearest clothes shop. "goku, you watch them, meet us in two hours by the food court you know where that is you big monkey? Chichi screeched from the distance. " yes Chichi you have fun to" came the hero's reply. The boy's then went on a walk around the centre strolling in and out of male shops. Typical!

Meanwhile in top shop Phoenix was being dragged into the changing rooms by the two ladies. About ten minuets later the teen came out. "I look like some tart" came her reply. "exactly, that way Gohan will not be able to resist you" came ChiChi's answer. With this the red head blushes a fierce red and her cheeks began to burn. "Bulma take her card, next shop" came the leader's command. The two hours where nearly up and Phoenix was literally carrying a mountain of bags that not only belonged to her but Bulma and Chichi too. They on the other hand where only carrying their handbags. The two ladies then went to sit down with Goku, Goten and trunks in the food court seeing that the boy's already began without them with plates and plates of food around them. "where is Gohan?" Chichi asked. Through mouthful's her husband replied. " he ran into Hercule's daughter Videl and she's trying to get him to go out on a date with her, she found out he was the saiyaman" , " you what, he better not have…..wait till I see him" she swiftly said

Meanwhile Gohan was talking to Videl, "so there's a film on tonight wanna come with? Videl provotically said, "well um, im busy…saving the world and that….training and stuff" he retorted . "come on saiyaman loosen up a little all work and no play…." her answer was cut short when a mountain of bags fell on the pair. "sorry, miss I tripped over my feet, are you ok, are you injured need any assistance can you hear me, sorry I was also trying to capsulate my bags, im dreadfully sorry" Phoenix stammered. Gohan just stood there and let a chuckle come out of his mouth. Videl got to her feet about to start shouting at the obnoxious woman who knocked her down, then she took a look at her face and was paralysed by her beauty. "are you sure you're ok you aren't talking" came her worried response. Videl regained her consciousness and raised her hand to punch the beauty standing in front of her. Effortlessly she caught the punch and froze the woman. Everything around her was frozen apart from Gohan. She looked puzzled, he looked even more puzzled "how did you, why didn't you" they both said in unison. It went quiet. "I froze the room, well I slowed the molecules present around me, it's a wiccan power which I inherited from my family, but why didn't you freeze?" she asked puzzled. " I don't know, why didn't you does mum an dad know?" he questioned the beauty. " of course they do, can we talk about this later….. She knows you're the saiyaman I can delete it from her memory if you want….she likes you by the way" she sadly said. Gohan saw the sadness in her eye's, she thought he didn't trust her and that she thought he hated her. "I do trust you, it's just im confused, would you mind deleting it, of course she likes me no woman can resist my charm" he gloated. A smile was brought back to the beauty's face. "she's just stupid, there done" she stated. "thank you, what you mean she's stupid?", "liking you silly" she said whilst blushing.

Then a group of teenage boy's spotted the beauty and ran towards her hassling her, grabbing her, touching her, trying to get her attention (they all fancied her in other words). This made Gohan very mad and he shouted at them and hit one of them which caused a domino affect leaving the group of teens full of testosterone in a heap on the floor. "thanks Gohan I owe you one, I don't know why that happened?" she said, Gohan began to blush again he wondered to himself why she had this effect on him. "they all liked you, thought you where beautiful" he stammered. "me beautiful?" she asked shocked, "well yes you are hasn't anyone told you before?" he asked her puzzled. " they have but it well.. Just ignored them thinking that they where joking." came her response. She then went up to Gohan and gave him a peek on the cheek "well it's getting late and we should really get back to mum and dad before mum has a fit or begins to chase us with frying pan's" the saiyan quickly stated whilst blushing madly. With that the two rushed over to Chichi and the family. With that she orbed them all home and started to pile her clothes on a chair in Gohan's bedroom as she was about to build her own room in the house. This was chichi's idea as she thought that the lady would need some peace and quiet away from the saiyamen. The room was built in an instant, Phoenix just had to picture the room and boop there it was in front of her in allying perfectly with the rest of the house. Chichi was the first in the room, she had seen this room before many years ago when she had first met the young woman at the tender age of 2. The furnishing was the same, the style was the same it was identical to her old room , her childhood room. Chichi walked up to her and gave her a hug noticing that tears where streaming down Phoenix's face and steam was coming from where the tears landed.

" I know dear it's hard, you're a bit like our Goten, he never knew his father……..but then wait that's not …im sorry" chichi said sounding sad very unlike chichi.

" it's fine you're only trying to help, this is the only place where I feel like I am home, im going to train now" she stated fighting back the tears that surrounded her on the floor.

With those words she had changed into a tight spandex training suit that Bulma and Chichi forced her to buy (literally forced) she had found that training was a good stress relief, whenever she felt bad or any other negative emotion she would duke it out with herself by kicking, punching and practising her martial arts and screaming into the wind.

Gohan sitting in a nearby tree was watching her from his perfect view point. He could see she was upset and taking it out on the wind. Gohan worried about her……he looked at her again and sadness filled his eyes. He jumped out of his hiding spot and landed face to face with the beauty who had a burning river flowing down her soft cheek. Gohan seeing this put a hand out to her cheek to get rid of her tears, when he touched her she shut her eye's and looked away from him.

"you are not afraid of my touch are you Phoenix-chan?" gohan stated. "no well….. The table's have turned ey? It was you who was afraid of me…my heritage" she replied not opening her eye's. " I'm not afraid I was just shocked I'd never thought magic was real I never really thought of it until you came along, and you're afraid of me" he then began to poke her in a joking sort of way. She began to laugh, she then let Gohan wipe the tears on her cheek away. "thanks Gohan" she began to say.

Then as Gohan's hand slid away from her brow she poked him in the stomach as a response to his taunting, they then began to play fight across the back yard, mocking each other's moves. Then Gohan pinned the beauty to the ground giving a triumphant yell to the non existent crowd around them. Her not liking the outcome flipped him over and reversed the pin on to him, he didn't like that either and flipped her up into the air, she then did a summersault in mid air and landed by the apple tree. Gohan then released a small ball of ki which whacked the tree and sent some apples falling on top of Phoenix.

Gohan began to laugh "how do you like em apples ey?" came his witty response. With this she raised all of the apples around her using her handy telekinesis and made them all bang into Gohan with a heck of a force. She just couldn't stop laughing. Then Gohan ran up to her using his saiyan speed and pined her solid against the old apple tree. " what's so funny?" he tried to say whilst keeping a straight face. "oh I haven't had so much fun in ages that's all" came her response through fit's of laughter. "neither have I" he began to say. Both stopped laughing for a few seconds then he began to stare into her eye's

"you have green eye's" he began to say." you have brownie/black orbs" she stated as if she was in a trance. Without noticing Gohan pulled the beauty closer to him and she in response put her hands around his neck. Gohan then pulled her tighter to him their lips just about to touch.

"Gohan, Phoenix supper's ready come in now" came the order from court marshal chichi! To be continued


	6. close friends?

Gohan hearing the words of his mother let his hold of Phoenix slip, oh how he loathed his mother sometimes he thought this had definitely been the worse thing she had ever done. Both young adults looked at each other and flew into the kitchen taking their seats next to each other at the dinner table , they began talking as if nothing had happened. "Gohan you know school is starting tomorrow… I have enlisted you in the top university" she began to say but Gohan interrupted. "what about my training? Do I have to mum?" he pleaded. "Phoenix is going with you, she passed all of her exams with A " she stated. "really? I wouldn't put you down as the academic type, but I have some questions" he playfully said knowing that this would enrage her. " me and you're mother have decided that it would em best if you carried on with you're studies and all" Goku proudly stated. " Gohan do you want me to….(she began to blush) I am highly academic I was top in every class and I had full marks in all of my entry exams, maybe later" she modestly stated. Goten looked bewildered staring at the adults around him. " Phoenix why are you'r cheeks red, why do cheeks go red?" the baby saiyan asked timidly. " wake me up in the morning, I wouldn't want to be late" she replied to Chichi, she excused herself from her seat then walked over to Goten who by now was very sleepy grabbed him and held him over her shoulders and walked him to his bed "I'll tell you now sweetie" came her soft reply to the boy.

"That girl is something else, she's the nicest most scary person I have ever meet." Goku stated at the head of the food packed table. Chichi gave her husband a swift smile and watched him eat and she just let out a small chuckle. Gohan excused himself gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and departed to his sleeping quarters. As he was about to open the door he could hear Phoenix talking to his little brother, she was telling him a story about witches and wizards and the land of fire. Goten's sleepy eye's began to shut under the strain of his tiredness. The young woman smiled tucked the young boy in and gave him a peck on his forehead. "night, night little warrior" she lulled him to sleep with her voice.

Gohan was watching this from the comfort of the shadows. He knew she couldn't sense his ki as he had mastered the disguise technique to a t. what he didn't count on was that she could hear him. She quickly chopped the air beside her and Gohan caught her hand. "What you trying to do?" he asked politely. "I think the question is what you'r doing" she replied with a smug look on her face. He looked at her knowing that she had forgotten what she had said, and began to walk back to his bedroom. "give me 10 minuets I'm going to have a shower meet you outside by the tree, don't worry I hadn't forgotten you big monkey" she playfully teased him.

She walked out and sat under the apple tree waiting for gohan to arrive. Gohan saw this and walked over to her sitting right next to her in a heap on the floor. They began talking. First they started talking about Gohan's life and what had happened to him until the present day. At some points she laughed at one low point when he was describing the death of his father a tear fell down her cheek. Gohan saw this and his first instinct was to hug her. He did that and she then regained her composure.

"ok then my turn, my full name is Phoenix Balthazor Halliwell, I was born into the power of three (the most powerful witches that will ever exist) my mother's name was Phoebe she had Phoenix blood in her and my father used to be the source of all evil but he turned good because of my mother's love, I had two aunt's (sister witches) named Piper and Paige. Piper was the oldest of the three and she had two sons my cousins Chris and Wyatt, they where very powerful as they had white lighter blood flowing through their veins as their father my white lighter Leo who was married to Piper. Chris and Wyatt where like brothers to me we bonded even when I was in my mother's womb. My auntie Paige on the other hand was the founder and the carer of a magic school for the gifted I loved my family. When I was born a being 10 times the power of cell came to abduct me as he had foreseen I would be a most challenging opponent if he let me grow up as I would kill him. He had thought that the only window of opportunity to kill me would be at my birth, when I am weak and defenceless. Thought the evil tyrant didn't take it into consideration that my powers where active in the womb. He tried to kill my family in a gruesome blood bath that I barred witness to. Knocking my family unconscious he walked towards my crib and formed a huge energy ball in his hands. I lei there watching him and something dormant inside me arose to the surface and engulfed him and healed all of my surroundings, y family. She said as a tear formed in her misty eye's.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" gohan replied by pulling her closer to him and holding on tight. She then put her arms back around his neck and whispered into his ear "it soothes my pain to share my loss and i gain strength from it. "you truly are a remarkable being" he replied.

" my family was worried from there on, they knew I had great power I had moved the world and sun when I was a week old as it hurt my eye's, every evil demon tried to kill me none getting anywhere close to me, I led a happy life until I was 2 years old, I remember as if it was yesterday, my mother and father had called for my grandmother from the dead to bless me into the family and to protect me from the outside world and to bind my powers. That took all of my family's power and all of the witches and wizards everywhere to bind them, and that was just binding them. As this happened a a new source arose from a planet billions of light years away just to get my power, he killed everything on sight, I had no power to protect them as he hacked my family into pieces as I watched, he made me watch, he burnt my mother alive in front of me. He did all of this in ten minuets, it happened again and I cracked I broke the seal that binded me as I was engulfed by my pure emotion and the break in my heart flowed into fire and I put most of my energy into destroying the beast, I injured it very badly I left half of his body burnt. I wasn't able to control my power and that's what cost me my family's life. My weakness. Then you'r father sensed this and flew up to my crib seeing the monster and fought him off a little, he grabbed the dragon blade I held in my crib and jabbed his leg. Then the weak monster shimmered away knowing it couldn't defeat me and it vowed to come back and claim my power and my life for his, making me mortal and taking me for his bride, you're father and mother took care of me for a 4 years, then my dead family came to your house on the anniversary of their death and thanked you're family for looking after me then they took me to the planet of fire, where people like me live, none of them have the slightest bit of power compared to me. Some there can use telekinesis but only a select few, and it's standard for them to be able to manipulate flame's basic Wicca powers nothing compared to mine, anyway. I stayed there under the wing of my Cousin Chris he had been granted to become a white lighter to the people on the fire planet and he had a duty to train me. I left the planet when I was 11 years old to return home to earth to well um….. I watched the cell games…. I don't really want o I'll tell you another time." she finished.

The siayan looked at her, indeed she had tears running down her eye's she then hugged him even more if that was possible, Gohan being surprised that this delicate being could even smile again after the terrors she had to have gone through, he thought he had it ruff, he thought to himself that perhaps she kept all of her emotions to herself and didn't tell anyone. "look at me (he made her look at him) don't be afraid to tell me anything if you ever need to talk you know where I am, if you get a premonition in the night you know where I am, I am here for you." He told her.whilst dtroking and fiddling with her hair

"Gohan I….." she began

"YES……..?" he asked

No reply.

Gohan then noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms, he smiled and lay her on the bed, not realising how tired he was himself and the both fell and slept.


	7. going to school

Morning came quickly to the Son family household.

"Gohan, Phoenix wake up school is in 2 hours" she yelled.

The two teens heard this and woke up instantly, not realising where they where sleeping and who with! Gohan opened his eye's first then pinched himself thinking he was in a dream. "that hurt" he told himself. Only just realising he said something eh turned to his side to hear a scream. "argh" came her response. "what how did I get here, hell no we didn't then she fell on the floor and made a fool out of herself. Gohan trying very hard to keep his laughing at bay answered her confused plea, "no you fell asleep when we where talking yesterday so I carried you into the house and I must have fallen asleep on the way to your room, I was pretty tired you know it was really late. "oh sorry, well thanks, thanks for listening last night I've never really spoken much about well my past, I have more to say and well maybe one day when the time is right I'll tell you everything" she said as if she was in sort of weird dream her eye's glazed over.

Gohan noticed this and went over to her on the floor and looked into her eye's then began frantically waving his hands in front of her. She didn't respond to this as she was in some sort of other world. "you're having a premonition aren't you?" he asked knowing her wouldn't have a reply. He noticed her eye's turned clouded and a red tint was in them. He came closer to her and shook her gently. This woke her out of her non existent slumber.

"thanks Gohan, I was having a bad premonition and I couldn't escape it oddly enough" she began to state. He not wanting to press the matter further but yet still wanted to know something…."what was it I mean, well, "I touched you're school shirt by accident then it showed me a glimpse of you're near future, then I got a bit into it sort of when you're watching a hell of a good TV programme then you woke me from it" she replied then began to blush.

Gohan now knowing it was about him desperately wanted to know what it was about now and began kneeling in front of her begging with puppy dog eye's asking what it was about. "I'm no telling you, stop making those faces their pathetic, you should be getting ready to go to uni, I should be getting ready" she began to state then left to go to her bedroom.

"you fine son?" came Goku's request. "ye. Although I think I should be training instead of going to school, Phoenix said that a great and powerful evil was coming and an army of his followers" he began to say." I know son but it's better this way, she will know when they come, and she will tell us she isn't worried yet is she?" he reassured him. "ye but I still think we should train extra hard" Gohan said. "listen son, we will when the time comes plus you wouldn't want to disobey you're mum would you, you know what she's like when she is angry don't you? He playfully stated. "I'll get ready now" the teen moodily stated and walked to the shower. After his shower he got dressed and looked out the window, to his surprise he saw the beauty jabbing kicking and punching the air. Why is she training so early in the morning. He then witnessed her powering up and turning into a bird phoenix? He thought to himself so that's her namesake.

-an hour later-

Both teens arrived at the breakfast table at the same time and began eating the amazing feast Chichi had laid upon them. "so how are you intending on getting to school" she questioned. "what do u mean, where is the school" asked Phoenix. "oh it's just on the other side of the world" came the reply. "brilliant, we can fly….I love a good fly in the morning" Gohan cheerfully stated. "hey….I can orb us if you want it's quicker and I can get some more sleep" she asked, "no we can have a race it'll only take about ten minuets at the most" he calmly stated grabbing his school bag. "sure no cheating though" she said. "I wont if you wont!" he joked.

"k you guys, here's you're schedule's oh by the way you both picked all of the same classes, and wait let me see oh yes you have all you're lessons together" chichi stated with a large grin on her face. "this school is has the best martial arts call for normal people so you will have to audition to take the class. And I know you'll do great" chichi said and began to laugh.

"you two be careful with you're powers make sure no one he's you and don't well you know make it obvious you could basically flatten anyone with one flick of the wrist, remember to meet us in capsule corp., we are going to go train with the rest of the z-gang" Gokt told the pair

The pair then picked up their bags and began to power up. "ready"Gohan asked. "ready when you are" she replied. They then began to race over the mountains and rivers at an equal speed. Gohan wasn't using barely any of his energy and he knew neither was she, he just flew there watching her take in the land she had once knew and started to smile to himself. She on the other hand was aware that Gohan wasn't using any of his energy, and was a little confused she had thought that it was a race. So she decided to test him a little and flew a bit faster. He responded to this and picked up speed and was right behind her. She laughed and quickened her speed. Gohan realising what she was doing powered up a bit and flew rite past her and gave her a wide grin and making a large gap in between them. She smiled and grinned so she thought to herself he wants to play that game, she then powered up herself and flew rite past him. This went on for a minuet until something stopped them.

" damn" Phoenix cursed, " what is that thing?" he asked "power down quickly and follow me, trust me Gohan" she quickly said. The saiyan did what he was told and followed her to the ground. The thing quickly followed them. "what is that" gohan asked again. "witch hunter, you do remember I'm a witch you baka?" she replied "how did it sense you, I cant even sense you that well, he must be extremely strong" he replied worried, " he works for the evil being I told you about he is his right hand demon, a small part of his power that he manifested into this things being, he's extremely powerful" she said.

Then she powered up herself and told Gohan to go. He declined her proposal and powered up himself ready to fight with her. She saw this and smiled, then she turned to the witch hunter, her eye's turned red ans she blew fire from her mouth onto her finger nails they then began to grow into little blades of fire. "spirit finger's" she said and looked at Gohan as if she knew he he was thinking what they where.

"oh little one, I see you have learned a few tricks, my master will be proud to have you're power …and you as a bride….you are not strong enough to beat me yet…so I have a message for you" the evil one said.

"oh I think I am strong enough" she said with confidence in her voice.

Gohan looked at the evil one with anger in hi eye's. without him realising it his power grew and grew.

The evil one ran towards the woman with an energy ball in his hand and threw it at her, she just sliced it in half with her spirit fingers. He then began a hand to hand assault by turning his own hands into black energy daggers. Their blades greeted each other in a fierce way with spark's flying and alighting the ground around them on fire. She then saw an opening and plunged her spirit finger's into his abdomen and claiming the fight.

She turned round to face Gohan and she smiled, she saw and sensed that he was powering up and there was electricity around him and a bright fierce aura. She thought to herself that this wasn't what happened in her premonition but of course she knew that they change according to what happens in between them. She then proceeded to calm him down. She then thought she heard something and walked to the bushes to see a little dog who was in some kind of pain, she then began to heal the poor creature.

Gohan was still powering up as he knew the evil thing was still alive, he did not want to worry the beauty. He kept on watching the evil thing letting one eye momentarily slipping to watch the beauty, he saw what she was doing and smiled.

Gohan then stopped powering up he was about 10 powered up all together, since the old Kai had awoken his hidden powers he had become a lot stronger than he had let on. He then stood in his fighting stance waiting for the creature to get up again.

Phoenix sensed Gohan's power surge and it brought sensations down her back and neck and it made the hairs on her body stand on end.

The witch hunter then arose from his fake death and stood up with a menacing grin on his face. She sensed this and ran up towards Gohan. She saw his super sayian 3 transformation it was amazing. His hair was now longer than it was before and a golden blonde, his eye's where bottle blue but unlike his ss2 transformation his eye's had iris's in them ebony one's. she gazed at him with amazement and something she thought she had learned to forget.

Gohan stood protectively in front of her and out a hand in front of her protecting her even more. "if you want her, then by all means take her, but you'll have to go through me first and trust me you wont." he fiercely said.

The hunter laughed at him, it was a scared laugh but he tried to cover it with confidence towards the end. "very well weakling, we can play you're little game I'll be getting the trophy later, no point letting my master have all the fun now would it" he said whilst licking his lips. Phoenix looked disgusted at the comment and began to power up more than she did before, but only a little she didn't want him to tell the master about her power. "don't bother you wont be fighting, he wont bother you anymore, he's now immune to you're powers since he absorbed an anti body from it" gohan said. She had never seen Gohan like this for the short time she had known him. She blushed. "besides I wouldn't want you getting hurt now" he quickly said. There's the old Gohan she thought to herself.

The evil one then launched himself at Gohan, he not threatened at all caught his punch and kicked him, this mage the hunter fly into the air and fall leaving a trail on the soft earth behind them. He then stood up looking unimpressed wiped the dirt off his clothing and blew black fire out of his mouth and into his fingernails creating the same affect as Phoenix did earlier. Gohan looked impressed.

Now the dog she had just healed jumped into her arms afraid, Phoenix couldn't stop looking at Gohan. "Gohan be careful they burn you and extremely powerful they can burn through anything effortlessly even energy and ki balls" came the worried teen's voice

" quite a nice trick you have there" came his caring reply.

Then Gohan kicked the hunter and made him fall over, this angered the hunter and he then flipped himself up and charged at Gohan, gohan fully aware of this grabbed the hunter's wrists and looked into his eye's showing him no fear. He then punched him and the hunter fell with a mighty force on the ground. Gohan then turned round seeing that there was no point for the fight to continue and walked back to the teen that was holding the dog in her arms. She put the dog on the ground and it stayed by her feet, not wanting to leave it's new mistress. Then Gohan felt something in the back of his chest. The hunter had jabbed him with it's evil spirit fingers, he then took it out of Gohan's chest and gave a cackle. Gohan then turned round to him and absorbed power from around him and formed it into a massive ki ball he then threw it at the hunter and let's just say the hunter became the hunted (a.n-soz I jst had to put that in!)

"gohan are you ok it went through you're chest you should be dead" she bellowed. She ran towards him hugging him tightly .

"it's just a scratch come on we will be late for school" he replied faintly. She then saw the wound, it tore a whole through him, she kept on thinking to himself that he should be dead. She then began to cry on him. Then Gohan sat up coughed a little and patted her on the back. "hey I'm fine come on we will miss school if we don't hurry it start's in about 10 minuets and we have to find our reg class" he stated

She then looked at his wound it was gone, she looked puzzled and just hugged him even tighter and they then fell over. Gohan then just went "I didn't know you cared", she then whacked him in the ribs robbing him of ocsigen. " I don't care about you , you fool I was just worried come on then we have school" she quickly said whilst regaining her composure. "oh you have a whole in you're shirt let me fix it" with that she clicked her fingers and the whole fixed itself. "how did you do that?" he asked. She powered up and jumped into the air "oh magic" she said and began to fly into the distance. Gohan smiled and then went to join her in the sky.

They arrived in school 20 seconds before the bell rang, they where about to enter their registration class when Phoenix sensed a very small ki in her school bag. "the dog, Gohan save me a seat" she muttered, "k fine" and off he went.

He opened the door to see a group of teens just like him crowded around some girl. Gohan laughed to himself. Then he took a seat in the back row and put his bag in the seat next to him for Phoenix he looked confused then he realised something…. To eb continued


	8. school, vegetta's back

Chapter 8

Gohan looked surprised and shocked as he noticed a familiar face in the midst of all the boy's in the class. She then got up from her seat and walked over to Gohan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "hey gohan didn't you know you came here, we moved here an dad had links and all, wanna come over later, hey did you fly here" videl said seductively, Gohan just looked at her, and he couldn't decide if he was angry, peeved or embarrassed a bit of all of them he thought to himself. "sorry I have training, yes I did" he firmly said. He had taught her to fly so that she wouldn't tell anyone about him being the great sayiaman, he really regretted that after all Phoenix had deleted that information from her brain, pity she didn't delete the flying lesson to he thought to himself.

She then looked at him a bit shocked that had to be at least the 10th time he had turned her down. One day she would have him she thought. Then she walked back to her seat and began flirting with all of the other guys in the room, telling them stories of her famous father Hercule. They all loved her.

Then the teacher walked in and announced himself. "Good morning , students my name is miss Blue, I trust you're all fitting in nicely and could you all please stop crowding round miss. Satan please there is a seat allocated for everyone" she cheerfully announced. She began to recite the register then she stopped at Phoenix's name. As if on cue the beauty walked in carrying a pile of books In her hand, "sorry I'm late I was dealing with something and then Mr. Yagamuti asked me to bring these to you" she replied, she had around 50 books in her hands and you couldn't see her face. Miss Blue was amazed that the petit girl could carry so many books, she looked so fragile. "very well dear, you there Gohan help the young lady would you. Oh children remember the martial arts tryouts start in ten minuets so you better get ready in a hurry, this will be going on all morning then normal classes will resume in the afternoon"

Gohan smiled walked over to her and took all the books from her hands and put them down in the corner effortlessly.

Now her face wasn't obscured with books all of the class fell silent at the beauty in front of them. Everyone's mouths where wide open apart from Gohan's, he already knew how beautiful she was. She then noticed that everyone was staring at her. Shyly she walked over to where Gohan was sitting and sat rite next to him, afraid of the gazes she was getting.

The teacher then finished the register and the bell went. Phoenix was walking with Gohan she looked upset. "it's alright if you want to ditch me and make some friends, I really don't want to be anymore of a burden to you, you're just doing all of this out of duty well I'll see you around." she said fighting back tears and she walked off. Gohan was paralysed in shock. She didn't think of him as being that low did he. He then looked around for her and she was lost In the sea of people around him.

He shook his head and began to walk to the changing rooms to get ready for the martial arts tryout's he couldn't get the words Phoenix had told him out of his head. She really didn't think that did she? He thought to himself. He was contemplating this when a tall blonde haired boy fell on Gohan knocking him down. "sorry about that" came the blonde's response, "it's fine I was in a dream world, my name's Gohan" he replied, "nice to meet you Gohan my name is Robin" came his response, "so you're trying out for a space in the martial arts call ey, for some reason you look really familiar, you're an uncanny resemblance to the saiyaman you know" he said. Gohan swear dropped began to think of excuses and he just smiled sheepishly.

Meanwhile Phoenix was moping in the girl's changing she couldn't believe she had said that to Gohan she regretted it. She was in a daze when a young woman with purple hair threw a punch at her, but before it landed she grabbed it twisted her attackers hand and flung her into the locker's. "don't try it, leave it for inside the ring" she told Videl. "what you little tart, I'll teach you to treat Hercule's daughter like that" she began to state. " ye ye I know, I'm shaking in my spandex" came the beauty's remark. Then a bunch of bimbo young women came up to her and asked her if she wanted to join their social group and be the queen be instead of Videl. Phoenix just laughed. "no offence ladies, but how did you get into this school?" she asked the bimbo group. They all had the same reply their father's donated money, need they sat more. "well sorry gals it's just you're not my type of people I'm sure you're nice and that but you only want to be my friend because im pretty" she said in a angry yet soothing voice. The girl's all walked away moodily, Videl leading them. A girl who was watching the seen came over to talk to Phoenix. "hey that was really impressive, I think I got the wrong idea of you, there where loads of rumours around about you being this tart, my name's Anna by the way" the brunette said. "you know what they say, never judge a book by it's cover, oh cool you're entering the tournament are you? My name's Phoenix" she replied with a smile. "ye doubt I'll get into the top four though, girls get treated badly here, the coach is a pig he thinks women are weak, I just really want to train hard, iv'e been practising martial arts since I was 4" she stated. Phoenix then looked at her and read her mind, and her power level. "I see you have Wicca skills" she said, the girl looked shocked at her then bowed in front of her. " I thought you died when you where 2" Anna shakily said. "no please don't bow Anna-chan and please promise me that you wont talk about this, I thought all wiccan's had been killed?" she asked, "im to weak to be sensed, you can sense me because of how powerful you are" she sadly said. "oh well at least I have a sister witch now, and I can train you, you're powers will be handy in the future" she said and gave her sister witch a hug.

" Me the sayiaman oh that's ridiculous I'd have to be blonde with blue eye's im totally the opposite" he began to state. "do you remember the cell games, there was a boy there who looked a bit like you and eh could change hs hair and eye colour by powering up I think he was a saiyan" he said. Gohan looked totally shocked, he now didn't know what to say. "he he, I know you're the saiyan my uncle told me all about you and you're father Goku" robin said. "how do you know all of this?" Gohan asked in shock. "my uncle Tien told me everything, about you're escapades, he inspired me to do martial arts" he stated, "hmmm you have a fairly strong ki much like you're uncle's, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" he asked. "no worries, you can trust me" he replied "I have a feeling you and me are going to be great mate's.

Then there was an announcement across the speaker box. "will every participant for the martial arts tournament please make their way to the main hall and pick up you're numbers" the voice boomed

The participants made their way to the main hall and picked up their numbers. Gohan picked up his number he was in pool 1. He searched the crowd for his lost friend but didn't see her. Then he noticed his new friend was talking to a girl with brunette hair. Gohan sighed then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Gohan im sorry about what I said earlier, it's just my empathy and im a bit confused at the moment," she said shyly as her cheeks began to redden. Gohan looked at her and her emerald green eye's how could he not forgive her? Without him realising what he was doing he gave her a big bear hug "do you realise I was never mad at you I could never be mad at you now come on we have a place to win" he said whilst letting her go, he didn't want to let her go. Then Anna and Robin walked over to the two about to introduce each other. "Phoenix this is robin" Anna said. "Gohan this is Anna" Phoenix said they all looked at each other and laughed.

Phoenix was in pool 2, Robin was in pool 3 and Anna was in pool 4. "that's great we don't have to fight each other" Phoenix said beaming. Then a tall black haired man walked over to Phoenix and started chatting her up, " my name's Ren I'll be the one winning all the fight's you beauty you" he said and he gave her a rose. Gohan by this point was really jealous. "you're so beautiful. The most beautiful woman on the face of the earth it would be exquisite if you would accompany me to lunch today?" he asked her. Phoenix in response put an arm around Gohan and simply stated "no thanks you're not my type, besides no offence but your weak compared to Gohan here" she said and handed him his rose back. "what that runt he has no muscles whatsoever (big lie there he's a muscleman!) he couldn't beat me we'll see wimp" he said and glared at Gohan. "just leave her alone it's obvious she doesn't like you leave her alone or I'll can your sorry ass" gohan stated.

Then the speaker spoke! Will fighter 1 from pool 1 please proceed to the main ring and fighter 2 from pool1 please. "well guy's that's me" gohan said "Phoenix gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "good luck not that you will need it mind you" she said. Then Gohan rushed over to the main ring and started to warm up. To his surprise and delight Ren walked onto the ring with a look of determination on his face. The bell rang. It was time to start the fight.

"Phoenix who do you think will win the fight" Anna asked, "close your eye's sense you're own strength and the things around you, compare them, look at Gohan and sense his ki."she told her. "wow what power it reminds me of the……." she began to say but robin interrupted her…"the saiyaman" he firmly stated.

Ren kept on throwing punches and powerful kicks at Gohan. Gohan was very amused with him, he was using him as a play thing, not one of the punches connected with him. Ren now sweat dropped and exhausted was still determined to beat this guy, this strange guy that was so close to the beauty before him, he was going to win this fight and win the heart of the beauty before him. "she will be mine you know, im going to beat you and take her for myself." Ren said. This annoyed Gohan, gohan now mad by the idiot's words and kicked him ever so lightly (well lightly for Gohan anyway) and smashed Ren into the wall. "winner fighter no1" the announcer said.

Gohan walked over to his new group of friends "piece of cake" he said and smiled. "you want a piece of cake you say" she replied and made a piece of cake materialise in front of him. Robin jumped up startled "what in dende" he began to say. "I'll tell you later" Anna said. Phoenix would never had shown her power to freely to a mortal but she had foreseen they would all be life long friends and she thought to herself the sooner he knew the sooner everything would be more normal.

"next fight fighter 1 from pool 2 against fighter 2 from pool 2." the speaker box said. "he he im fighting Videl" she proudly said, "how do you know….no scratch that premonition right?" gohan asked. But he already knew the reply. "I think I'll practice my gymnastics' whilst fighting her, he he cat fight!" she said whilst laughing. Gohan went up to her and grabbed her hand, she turned round and her hair whooshed in the air Gohan couldn't help but stop and stare at her with a lot of effort the words good luck came out of his mouth and off the beauty went.

The bell rang starting the fight.

"euch you little tart, stealing my boyfriend away from me and you think you can bat me, daughter of the powerful Hercule." she stated. "he was never you're boyfriend and I didn't steal him and I really don't know what you where talking about, and your father is weak." she replied.

This made Videl very angry and she launched herself at her opponent full force but Phoenix just jumped about 20feet into the air did a summersault and landed on her feet perfectly. Videl nearly ran out of the ring but she flew into the air before that could happen. The crowd was in shock the had seen people fly before but at such a young age. Just brilliant Phoenix thought to herself, then she powered up and took to the air. The crowd no was dumbfound two flying beauties. " what how can you fly Gohan taught me to fly, he didn't teach you aswel did he?" she asked angrily. "no he didn't, I have a few tricks of my own" she replied firmly and chuckled. Then Videl launched herself at her throwing punches and powerful roundhouse kicks, but Phoenix caught all of them easily. She sighed. "this is getting boring no offence" she said and with that she flipped herself down onto the ground her hands now on the floor and her feet pointing to the sky. Videl then flew down thinking that this was the opportune moment to strike her down as she ran towards the beauty, Phoenix flipped into the air and tapped her very gently causing Videl to fly out of the ring and into the nearby wall. "and the winner of this extraordinary fight is fighter 2" the speaker box boomed.

Phoenix and Gohan easily got the places in the martial arts class and surprisingly Anna and Robin got the last two places.

The school bell rang and Gohan and Phoenix where saying their goodbye's to their new friends, then they began debating whether they would orb to capsule corp. or fly. Phoenix having enough of the squabbling grabbed Gohan's hand and orbed hi to capsule corp.

They arrived at capsule corp. to be greeted by the whole z gang all except vegeta of course. Phoenix realised this and swore. I didn't bring vegetta back to life brilliant she thought to herself. "bulma vegeta is dead isn't he" she asked the blue haired woman. "yes dear he sacrificed himself to try and save the world" she replied fighting back the tears. "that wont do uncle vegetta is coming back here, he has a promise to keep" she said. Gohan looked at her "Uncle Vegetta? " he asked "oh sorry I didn't tell you um he's my guardian along with you're father and mother and Bulma" she said. "guardian?" he looked at her shocked. "yes well um Vegetta became a super saiyan when he travelled to the fire planet to give me something…the necklace I wear, it's a my link to the dead and a link to my heritage I can talk to them through it it's sort of like a spirit medium. Besides no one knows him like I do except bulma that is! She said. "ok then " came his dazed reply.

She then turned into a Phoenix (bird), Gohan looked at her and sensed her strong ki it was amazing. The fiery creature circled the ground and left a trail of fire. She then turned back to normal and stood there with her beads ready, there stood Vegetta with a halo on his head. Bulma began to cry. "Bulma, trunks are you ok" vegetta said. "it's just brilliant to hear you're vice honey" she smiled "Phoenix -chan what have you done now" he asked and smiled at the teen . "you know perfectly well uncle veggie" she stated and smiled "this will hurt a little bit" she said. Then she flung her beads around him and soft blue orbs formed around the older saiyan. There she said and his halo disappeared "woo head rush" Phoenix began to say then she fell, but like last time Gohan caught her. Vegetta then opened his arms to greet his little family. They where fighting back the tears.

"Gohan take Phoenix home she'll be tired and probably she wont wake up for another week" his father said. "right dad" he replied ,"Gohan be careful" chichi shouted, "bye bye big brother" Goten said.

Gohan then picked her up and flew her home. As soon as he got there and laid her on the bed she began to wake up "Gohan" she said. "ye are you hungry?" he asked her. She then stood up to look at Gohan, she was tired but she wanted to talk to him. "hey I know you can help me make dinner im useless at cooking" he asked her. She agreed and off they went to the kitchen. Phoenix began by making the pots and pans materialise in front of them on the stove she then sat down. "if it's ok with you im going to practice my telekinesis and Wicca powers to cook" she said. Then she sat at the table her eye's went red and she began to cook. Gohan was amazed by this, he couldn't really help now so he just went to sit by her and he just stared at her. She then recited an incantation and her eye's where back to normal. "food will be ready in half an hour,um…do u want it go for a walk?" she asked him. "I'd love to" he replied.

The two began their walk, "it's a nice night isn't it" gohan asked her. "yes , yes It is, hey do you want to see something beautiful" she asked him, I already am looking at something beautiful he thought to himself. "sure why not" he said.

And with that she held his hand and orbed him to somewhere he had never seen before.

"what is this place" he asked, "it's the world of fire, I'd like you to meet someone, Chris" she shouted. Then something orbed rite in front of the couple. "hi Gohan my name is Chris im her cousin" he said. Gohan shook his hand not realising he was crushing it. "P he has a firm grip" he laughed, "p" Gohan asked "pet name soz dude, nice to see the guy my cousin has fa….(he stopped mid sentence seeing his cousins angered face)….never mind" he said. "soz lil one but I'll have to go soon I have my duties, I'll visit you on earth soon" he said, he walked over to his cousin gave her a hug and orbed out.

"what was he on about you fa something?" Gohan asked bewildered. "oh nothing, come on we have 20 minuets left" she said. She then took Gohan's hand and took him into a cave. Gohan's cheeks turned a bright shade of red something that always happened when he was around the beauty. She then let go of his hand and flew into the distance, Gohan then powered up and flew rite by her side. They then stopped. Wow gohan thought, all around them where blue orbs and miniature stars where all around them. "it's beautiful" gohan said. "oh we have to go dinner's ready" she began to say when Gohan grabbed her hand and pulled her in towards him gazing into her emerald eye's. "gohan I feel…the…s" she began to say, but Gohan silenced her and pulled her closer to him, their lips where just about to touch then Phoenix put her hands around Gohan's neck gohan in response to this pulled her gently closer to him as he was about to kiss her Phoenix orbed them out.

She fell over " Gohan you're dad and uncle vegetta want you it's important they sent me a mind link message" she said upset. "ok then can you orb me there then" he asked. "I thought you didn't like robbing" she asked him. "I don't I like the person that can orb" he said embarrassed "sure I'll take you now" she said whilst blushing.

Gohan was peeved as every time he was about to get close with the beauty a member of his family interrupts them, but he did wonder what was wrong, they wouldn't want him unless it was something important. Phoenix could see his faces and she read his emotions "im sure everything will be fine" she reassured him, "did you how did you know what I was thinking?" he asked "I have no clue I think I read you're emotions" she blushed. He then put her hand out for her to hold and orb them. "ok then let's go" she said……..

What does Goku and Vegetta want with Gohan? Will he and Phoenix ever get their kiss? You'll jst have to review if you want to find out

……………………to be continued


	9. feelings unfolding?

Chapter 9.

Gohan and Phoenix arrived at capsule corp. to be greeted by a surprisingly happy Vegetta and a smiling Goku. Phoenix let her hand slip from Gohan's grasp and she then ran into her uncle Vegetta's arms. "iv'e missed you two P" he said. "P" Gohan asked looking dumbfound. "pet name" Phoenix replied. Vegetta gave her a pet name, Vegetta doesn't give people pet name's Gohan thought to himself.

Vegetta the regained his composure and ordered the happy beauty to go and see Bulma, chichi, goten and trunks. "ok uncie veggie" came her taunting reply. "P do not call me uncie Veggie" he stated angrily. "whatever you say uncie v!" she replied. Vegetta the threw a small ki blast at her and she just turned round and froze it in mod air and let out a soft chuckle. "I'll leave you boy's to your man talk" she said. Gohan's face turned an amusing shade of crimson.

"what are you looking at brat?" Vegetta asked Gohan angrily. Gohan didn't reply, he had never seen Vegetta so open it was like his mask had slipped, that was a lie he had seen him like that before but only rarely in Goten our Trunks company, he shook the thoughts out of his head.

Vegetta began to look Gohan up and down was he worthy? He thought to himself indeed he was a lot stronger and powerful than himself but he wouldn't le that brat know that, he wondered what she saw in him…..

" so you have finally re meet my godchild again have you?" he asked the shocked young saiyan.

"Phoenix yes we are friends…………GODCHILD" came his shaky reply

"Why yes she's mine and Bulma's, an Kakarott's and you're mothers godchild" he snarled at him. "yes son she's our godchild" his father said in a serious voice.

"when she was 2 and the source came to kill her and she weakened him I came to her aid, I grabbed a blade that was in her crib and jabbed it into the evil one's shoulder leaving a burning mark, he then in response threatened that he would come back and kill us all and he shimmered out. Then in a blinding light P's family bestowed the right of guardianship upon me, I would train her make her stronger, you're mother to make her feel loved and Bulma to teach her everything she knew." Goku stated in an even more serious tone.

" brat you remember when I first came to this planet don't you? (gohan nodded) good, and you're father over powered me and lay on the ground knackered, (nod) well I was just about to finish him off when a little girl appeared in front of my eye's she knocked me off my feet by moving her hand, then walked towards me and gave me a hug, this mite be strange but she melted the ice around my heart and it's softened. She the laughed at me held my hand and walked me over to Kakarott and healed him in front of my eye's, she had read my mind and she now knew everything about me yet she didn't judge me. She then held mine and Kakarott's hand. Then the source came to try and take her me and Kakarott protected her as best as we could then we two exhausted fell to the ground right in front of the child's feet, then you came to help her Gohan throwing ki balls at him and you then lost you're temper and made a huge ki ball an threw it at him you two now exhausted fell to the ground paralysed by exhaustion the only thing we could, do was watch. P then got angry and fire erupted from her body and raised her into the air she stood 5 feet above the ground and a sword materialised in her hand, she then cut the source's hand off he then fled into the darkness he had created around himself some sort of portal. It was then I noticed what the sword in her hand was Excalibur, brat you know what Excalibur is don't you?" he then asked the boy.

"Excalibur was wielded by King Arthur ruler of the round table and Camelot , that's what the world was called in those day's" he stated quickly.

"yes brat, you must get your brains from you're mother, you wouldn't get it from Kakarott here" he snarled.

"vegetta that hurt I am brainy" came Goku's hurt response. "yes yes whatever dumbass, anyway then a bright light encircled us and angelic like figure's stood before us. It was P's family, they asked me if I would be her guardian to train her with Kakarott as they needed the strongest fighters to handle with her raw power, I seeing the sword laden upon her agreed to become her guardian. They then made me promise to take her to the land of fire to train her, there she would be trained in the Wicca way by her white lighter cousin Chris, I would go there with her to protect her and to teach her martial arts, I promised. Then the little child taught me something I thought I'd never do, she taught me to love bulma. Also she taught me how to become a super saiyan, I lied to you all when I told you I became a super saiyan protecting my ship, I became one by protecting her from the source again. He had come to turn Excalibur evil, thus making her evil as well, P though wasn't present since I ordered her to go and channel her Wicca powers in her meditation room, although she sensed that I was in trouble and came to my aide. By now I was weak, her being extremely powerful fought him valiantly she was still at a young age………..something inside her snapped and fire engulfed her and she threw it at the source thus burning the other half of his body which she hadn't burnt last time, she then walked up to him going to finish him off then anther demon came in behind her and threw an energy ball at her, I tried to warn her but to no avail. She then finished the other demon first by strangling him with her mind and then started to kill the source. He then shimmered out vowing to come for her again. She then walked over to me and healed me, I quickly got up to my feet as I saw she had fallen and wasn't breathing, she then asked me to promise her that I would ask Bulma to marry me, I agreed. Gohan you tell anyone about that I'll kill you,(gohan nodded), anyway then a mythical bird rose from within her and swallowed her up and reformed to shoe her alive again." he said

"she rose from the ashes like a Phoenix thus her name sake" Gohan quickly stated.

"yes, anyway then she ordered me to go back to earth, I couldn't refuse her. But before I left, she asked me to help her hide Excalibur and then she put it in stone, thus the sword in the stone, and that leads us to our unfortunate predicament" Vegetta said

"yes the source is after Excalibur again and he knows he cant get it so he's waiting there for her to come and stop him, we have to go and stop him Gohan if we don't P will be turned evil and forced to become his bride as the one that holds Excalibur…"Goku began to say

"shall rule the earth and the spirit realm" came Gohan's educated guess.

Meanwhile Phoenix was with chichi and bulma inside capsule corp. having a good old gossip. "so P had any offer's guy's wise" Bulma asked, "what well guy's at school keep on asking me out and fawning over me but none of them are my type they just like me because of the way I look" she sadly replied. "hey P what about my Gohan ey?"she asked slyly. Phoenix was blushing madly and chichi could see this. "well I remember when both of you where six and Gohan threw a small ki ball at you and you fell over and cried, he came up to and apologised and he asked if it would make you feel better if he married you when you where old enough" she chuckled "ye pity you put that memory spell on him ey P?" Bulma commented "I had to do that to protect him. He needed to…if he knew…he would never….I'm going to see how Goten and trunks are" she firmly stated. And with that she walked into the room where the younger saiyan's where playing and she joined them as they began to play tig, none of the little one's could touch her as they tried with all their speed to catch her, she was just too quick or even when they thought they had her she orbed out. "Goten I have a plan" trunks said, after all what did you expect from the child of one of the brightest minds in the universe! "ok trunks I like it" he replied. Just as they where about to execute their plans the beauty flew up above them "guy's I can read minds no fusion no you hear me no it's time for you to go to bed now anyway sleep dears" she said softly and raised her hands and blew sleeping dust from her hands. But before Goten went to sleep he said "p you gonna have to marry my brother, do it for me" then the small saiyan fell asleep in her arms. She then put the two to bed by orbing them and went back to see chichi and Bulma. They gestured at her to come and sit with them. "Phoenix I saw you and Gohan the other day" Chichi said seriously. Phoenix just blushed madly she knew it was serious when Chichi used her first name. "we didn't do anything I just we just hugged" came her sad reply, "he would have kissed you if I hadn't have interrupted im sorry I did you'll make a great couple" chichi stammered. "we wouldn't have I don't….he doesn't like me like that I would have no……"she said. "have you talked to him about it" bulma asked. "how can you be so sure Gohan…..loads of girls like him I can tell I can read their emotions with my empathy…who say's I like him it could just be my empathy taking control of me I cant talk to him" she stammered in reply. "you know Bulma knows I know dear don't take this the wrong way but me and Bulma have practically been mother's to you, we know you very well, we know you wont love as you think that everyone you love dies so you're lying to yourself trying to find other reasons for the feeling that you've tried so hard to erase from your self…..that's why you deleted Gohan's memory of you so that he wouldn't return you're feelings now you're back again and you cant help but falling in love with him" chichi tenderly said. "chichi…..Bulma…I ….." she began to say but it was muffled when she began to sob.

Back with the guy's.

"we need to go to the cave and bring the sword back here where we can protect it" Vegetta said. "Phoenix doesn't know we are going, and she wont know until we come back if she find's out she will want to come to" gout said. "she cannot come with, she is vulnerable at this time, he could easily sway her as she's reaching her blossoming" vegetta stated . "blossoming what is that" gohan asked. "she's a woman you idiot, hormones+Wicca abilities not a good combination she's all mushy at the moment he could cast demonic spell over her emotions making her his love slave or something, therefore we have to go and save her ass" vegetta replied.

"she'll sense our ki's leaving she can read our minds she'll find out, no way id anyone making her a love slave under my watch over my dead body" Gohan said. "we know which is why Chichi is telling her we've gone training in the other world and that's what chichi thinks we are doing so that P wont try to read her mind, we have it all covered brat my I didn't know you cared about my little P" Vegetta replied

"the only problem is we don't know how to get there and Vegetta doesn't totally remember where it is and we don't have a lot of time, oh son im sorry we called you when you where about to kiss her" came his father's comment.

"kiss her why you little brat you leave my P alone" vegetta bellowed "dad how did u what in the" Gohan began to say. "oh when I couldn't sense you'r ki on this planet I used my instant transmission to find babe to see were you where and I saw it…you nearly got her I think she mite like you I remember when you where 6 and you threw a ki ball at her she then fell over and you asked her if it would make her feel better if you promised to marry her when both of you where old enough" Goku said merrily, "what I asked her to marry me and I was 6" he said shocked "Gohan kakarott we really don't have the time for this we have to find a way to get there quickly before he gets bored waiting and decides to come get her, I hope we can do this he was very strong last time, it's bound to have tripled in power even more….I hope we have the strength." Vegetta said sounding worried

Gohan looked determined he was not going to let her go not for the world, he then powered up and wished upon a star.

"I have an idea" he said Gohan then felt his wound where Phoenix had cried on him somehow it was connecting him to her…his plan was crazy…..Gohan began to sense something deep inside him there he felt the power

" dad vegetta grab on to me" he said. The elder saiyans did as they where told. A mass of orbs engulfed the three and off they went into the darkness. Gohan orbed.

Phoenix walked to the balcony window contemplating what Chichi had said, she then looked up into the sky and saw a blue mass glow into the distance, she smiled and wished on the star oblivious to it's true nature…..

…………………….to be continued

Will Phoenix ever realise she has feelings for Gohan, will he tell her? Will they ein the fight against the source review to find out!


	10. the guardian of the blade

Chapter 10.

Gohan Vegetta and Goku landed on the soft ground in front of a dazzling blue cave. "Gohan how did you do that?" came Vegetta and Goku's shocked response. "I guess me and Phoenix are linked since she cried on my wound and healed it" he said. "excellent my theories are coming true and the prophecy" Vegetta mumbled to himself not realising that Goku was doing the same. "um very well son I think we better be going we don't have all night besides you have school tomorrow" cam his father's sturdy reply. "um I don't have any classes for 2 day's then it's the weekend" he replied "kakarott we don't have time fore this, Gohan …………this is the cave……….how did you know to bring us here?" Vegetta asked puzzled "well you described the cave and me and Phoenix where here earlier before you called we only got as far as the swirling star's before dad called us" Gohan replied.

"How did you why did she………..thank dende that you didn't go any further we could have lost the both of you" came vegetta's surprisingly caring response. "im surprised she brought you here son………..only……….we should be going we don't have a lot of time Vegetta I presume you know the way" came Goku's comment. "yes I do kakarott" he replied and off they went into the light of the cave.

Meanwhile Phoenix was still standing in the same spot as she did before wondering if the words Chichi had spoken where true, she couldn't love someone so fast….ye she had known him for most of her life…….how kind he was how sensitive yet at time's he could be a mad raging bull she smiled to herself. She raised her hand onto her lips wondering what that smile was doing there and who was it for……she didn't did she? She asked herself. She then sensed Chichi and Bulma walking over to her each of them put a hand on her shoulder. "im sorry about what I said earlier dear….I shouldn't be telling you how you feel" chichi stated her voice full of compassion. "sometimes I wonder mama Chi that it's you who has my gift of empathy and not me" she lovingly replied. Tears began to find their way in chichi's eye's "you just called me mama Chi" she began to say as her tears of joy flowed down her face, "and you Mama bulma thanks" P said. The two ladies where overwhelmed with joy and hugged the beauty tight. "I haven't heard you call me that since you where 7" came the ladies reply. "I know I wish I would have said it earlier …………..it's how I feel" came her happy reply. Both the ladies regained their composure and took P to sit with them on the couch they both faced her and chichi began to speak, "you know it not that easy to get us off you're back……admit you like him". Phoenix sat up from the couch and walked over to the fire and sat down besides it, she then began to manipulate the fire and swirled it around her fingers and around the room. "you haven't answered my question dear" chichi said.

Vegetta was leading the boy's down a dark bit of the cave it was quite to quiet. "so brat you like my P ey?" vegetta broke the silence. "what who me…..who said that….um" came his stuttered response. "come n brat you like my P, remember you said that you would die for her" Came Vegetta's mocking voice. " how can I……..how would you know…..no disrespect Vegetta but how would you know" Gohan asked. "son im with Vegetta here you wouldn't try to kiss her if you didn't like her, you've never tried to kiss any other girl before have you or blush? Goku stated to his son. "dad you just don't understand this is all new to me…..I never thought I would" Gohan began to say then went quiet and looked up ahead they where at the point where he and Phoenix had been….his feelings betrayed him. He didn't did he. "Gohan it's ok to fall in love, when I first met you're mother when we where young I promised to marry her when I was older at the time I didn't realise what it was, then at the world martial arts tournament I met you're mother again and fought her, she then reminded me of my proposal me thinking it was some sort of food agreed. After that you're mother gave me my first kiss and I felt a strange feeling inside me something that I never felt before.….I was afraid of it at first I tried to make it go away but every time you're mother looked at me in that way I realised something…..I loved her" Goku merrily said. Gohan looked at his father with a new sense of admiration. "pah pathetic Kakarott that's not love, me and Bulma now that's love" Vegetta stated. Gohan was startled hearing such warrior's talk of emotion worried him…it was so out of character for Vegetta to be behaving like this, he thought that love and companionship was a weakness…perhaps when Phoenix brought him back to life she changed things about him Gohan thought. Gohan to confused and to preoccupied in his own thoughts couldn't hear Vegetta talk to him. "hey brat im talking to you who do you think said the best interpretation for love brat me or you're abysmal excuse for a father" Vegetta asked. Gohan was taken aback by this question where these warriors protectors of the peace really talking about…..about love? Impossible he thought to himself…."Vegetta no offence but what's up with you lot talking about love you're warriors….. saiyans warriors….you shouldn't need love I'm not in love I never have and I never will be" came Gohan's strange response.

Phoenix fell to the floor as soon as Gohan said those words clutching her breaking heart, she let out a cry of pain she was in shear agony tears ran down her beautiful face she felt like a part of her was dying. Chichi and Bulma in response ran to her aid trying to comfort her….it didn't work. Bulma then ran into her medical room and found the most powerful pain killer in existence which she had been working on foe quite some time now, she had made the concoction for people that where terminally ill to sooth their pain….but it was worth it to stop her baby from being in pain. She pored it down her throat and within 10 minuets she stopped crying. "dear what's wrong………..what happened "chichi asked in tears she was afraid….she had never seen her in so much pain before….she had never seen her in pain before. Phoenix opened her eye's the pain was still there she was just to upset to cry anymore. "did it work" Bulma asked. Phoenix shook her head. "but why aren't you crying anymore? The beauty tried to open her mouth but the pain stopped her. Phoenix then tried to sooth her pain by turning into her mythical bird form to cleanse her pain she did this and it only soothed it a little bit ….still enough to let her talk ." my heart broke" she simply said void of any emotion. "what" Bulma screamed, "how can it be broken". Phoenix was still clutching onto her heart she walked over to the balcony where she was standing before and collapsed. Bulma and chichi quickly ran up to her trying to pick her up. But Phoenix wouldn't have it. She then lay there emotionless on the floor. "Goten Trunks we need you" chichi screamed at the top of her lungs, even wakening the two from their magical slumber, the two quickly cam to her aid powered up to super saiyan3 and grabbed the emotionless young girl from her dazed awaken slumber and put her on Bulma and Vegetta's bed. The two young one's where then worried sick about her and went into the living area to talk to their mothers. "mum I don't like this…that wasn't P she was void of her emotion there was nothing in her eye's nothing in her expression" Goten said. "yes her aura has vanished" Trunks added. Both mothers looked dreadfully worried but they wouldn't let their sons know this. "you two power down and go to bed don't worry she had a fever it'll pass" chichi tried to reassure them. "mum im not as dumb as you think I am I know there's something terribly wrong this is very out o character for her she's usually happy, she looks like….like nothing it seams as if though her spirit and being are broken. Bulma then shooed the boy's to bed and began to worry with Chichi in the living room. "wee need Goku….he'll know what to do" Chichi told Bulma. Bulma then walked into her bedroom to inspect the girl…and she just lay there staring at the wall still clutching her chest. Bulma looked at her and a tear fell down her cheek…not often did Bulma let her emotions posses her…but she Bulma Briefs was the most intelligent woman in the world….why couldn't she work out how to make her feel better how to bring the old P back she thought to herself. She then shut the door and walked over to chichi with her hands covering her teary eye's.

Vegetta flew over to Gohan to punch him but Gohan stopped him mid punch." what are you doing" he asked. "you are a spoilt brat and need to be taught a lesson" came Vegetta's response. Gohan's words had hurt vegetta and Goku deeply but they couldn't tell him this…they where disappointed In him….for love builds character it is not a weakness.

"Gohan Vegetta come on we don't have a lot of time." Goku angrily said. Gohan had never heard his father ever talk in that tone of voice he wondered if it was something he said. "very well Kakarott but im surprised you never taught you're brat here any manners any respect" vegetta scowled. Then the 3 powered up and flew at the speed of light around the bends of the cave deep into it's shadowy core. They where nearly there Vegetta thought he could already see the light coming from the sword in the distance yes they where nearly there. Before they got any closer to the light Vegetta ordered them to keep quiet and to follow him.

"so Vegetta you week feeble monkey you've finally come to pay me a little visit you knew I was here right? Oh and you brought along some more monkey's brilliant im going to have so much fun annihilating all of you possessing you're dead bodies and using them as my personal slaves" came a deep inhuman voice from the darkness of the shadows.

"oh please you're exultancy grace us with his honours presence so we can worship at you're altar sire" came Vegetta's mocking insulting reply. "you dare to insult the source you weak monkey, you wait till I get my hands on young Phoenix" he said whilst licking his hideous lips. Then he walked out of the shadows and into the light of Excalibur and started to touch it and fiddle with it's harness. "you know why Im here and you know why you didn't bring my future queen with you.. you're here to actually try and stop me from taking the blade" the source said.

"we are here to protect my Goddaughter you foul excuse for well…whatever you call yourself" Vegetta replied. "as long as there is a single breathe in my body I will protect her" Goku told him. Gohan stared at the….thing in front of him he was badly burned his body a ferocious red/brown colour with decaying flesh arraying his body with a pattern. Gohan looked closer at him, he had many a charter mark on his body…demonic charter marks he thought to himself probably protecting him from the pain the burns must cause him….interesting he thought.

"hmmmm yes young Phoenix yes I have been watching her from the seer's crystal ball, yes she's a fine woman with a voluptuous body a perfect figure…..milky white perfect skin and a hell of an ass. Great pare of yes…I cant wait for our first night together" he began to say. Gohan getting angrier and angrier at the sick pervert's rant began to power up to ss3 Goku and Vegetta looked shocked that he had the capability to do that…..but they didn't say anything. Then the sick source began describing in vivid detail how he would rape the beauty an do disgusting things with her body.

This made Gohan even madder than he was before and Gohan with his rage building and building with every word shouted out at the evil source. "you will never get her as I will definitely not let you……. scumbag touch her over my dead body you are not touching one hair on her beautiful head" Gohan screamed at the source. Goku had never seen his son like this neither had Vegetta they where impressed. They two then began to power up all to ss3.

"please you sound as if you care" the source said bitterly. "and if I do" Gohan screamed at him powering up even more.

The source looked at him…then sensed his power and grimaced. "you're the abomination that killed my witch hunter weren't you he was so close in getting her….her guard was off…I shall have to get rid of you soon…….maybe ….yes how about I nearly kill you then keep you alive so you can watch me rape the Phoenix and you would be there powerless to save her…yes I like that…" the source bitterly and evilly shrieked. "you sick bstard " Gohan yelled and charged at the evil creature. Goku and Vegetta where now tremendously shocked although Vegetta was a bit impressed they had never heard Gohan curse ever before….never seen him be so angry.. even when his father was killed he wasn't angry calm yes angry no.

Gohan kicked the source and he was knocked into the cave's wall by the sheer power behind the kick. Then the source walked up from the rubble and called for his small army then they appeared from the darkness. To this Goku and Vegetta finished powering up and began to slaughter the army one by one personally greeting them with death blows. "Gohan keep him busy until we finish these off" Goku shouted, "fine by me dad" he shouted back. In a way Gohan was glad he could have him all to himself he would enjoy this he thought to himself. The source then raised his hand towards Gohan and tried to use telekinesis to throw him into the air and strangle him. Sadly his plans where thwarted Gohan somehow managed to channel his demonic energy and Gohan merely sliced it with his memory thus making him immune to his cheep moves. "so you think just because you can thwart my powers doesn't mean im going to kill you, you pathetic monkey I have many other talents" the source screamed at him. He then ripped the top half of his clothing off exposing his decaying muscles. Gohan took a look at where his missing hand should be and he saw now there was a pure black blade there It was impressive he sensed that he kept a powerful ki level in it Gohan snorted he knew this wouldn't be easy. Then the source ran up to Gohan and began to kick jab and punch him. Luckily Gohan managed to dodge everyone and actually he seemed to be gaining the upper hand in this fight. Gohan then noticed that he was letting him get the upper hand so that he could jab Gohan with hid blade as he accepted a deadly punch with one hand and stopping a deadly kick with his other hand, he saw it coming and didn't know what to do so he panicked and without realising it he orbed to stand next to Excalibur. How did I do that he thought to himself. "what how is that possible for a monkey to orb you have no White lighter blood in you" he snarled at Gohan. Gohan didn't dignify the thing with a response to be honest he didn't know how either. Vegetta had just cracked a man's skull by punching him effortlessly he then mad his way through the endless bodies to do more slaughtering, every couple of seconds he would make sure that the brat was doing alright vegetta knew that if it was him fighting at that moment with the source he would have been dead by now he was amazed that Gohan could last without even suffering a blow not once. Goku meanwhile was busy doing a bit of slaughtering himself.

Gohan stood by Excalibur protecting it by forming a strong barrier around it using the energy of his ki. "pah that shield wont last long against my power" he proclaimed, "oh it'll last alright, last until I finish my transformation that is" he proudly stated. "what that's impossible you have reached the pinnacle of you're pitiful power you know that I know that" the source replied. "really, I will not let you have Excalibur I will protect it as if I was protecting P" he said and a tear formed in his eye, they where right he thought to himself.

Goku and Vegetta had finished off with the source's miniscule army. "is that all you got I haven't even broken a sweat" came vegetta's booming voice as he flew with Goku and landed next to Gohan in the field. " son what's happening to you" Goku asked, he began to marvel as his son's ki was increasing at an alarmingly rapid rate. He noticed that his blond hair had grown so much it was surrounding him as a cloak. His eye's where a bottle blue and had red tints in them. Goku and Vegetta then stepped out of the force field and began to attack the source hoping to finish him off….but they knew that wouldn't happen. 10 minuets later they where faring well but not brilliant with the source then he got tired of playing with them and flung them into the wall using his telekinesis and leaving them on the ground powerless now. (a.n. it's really late at night and I seriously cant be asked to write a vivid battle scene I just want to finish the chapter at this point)

The source then walked over to Gohan's shield and he tried to breach it. But Gohan was still transforming. An array of colours where swirling around his muscular body and making them grow. His hair now was short again but still a blonde shade he was nearly transformed.

5 minuets later Gohan's transformation was complete. He looked like an angel. You couldn't see gohan only his muscular outline. His body now was a dazzling mystical blue/white light. Yet his eye's where a ferocious red. Gohan the walked past the source and walked towards his father and Vegetta he then put his hand over them and healing them. They both then looked up at the teen gob smacked ad In owe. "Gohan is that really you?" Goku asked. "yes father it is I really don't know how this happened this isn't a saiyan form." he said in a heavenly voice. "you aren't dead are you" came his father's worried reply. He laughed "nope although that would be easier to explain" he said again in a melodious voice. "the prophecy Goku I think it mite be true" Vegetta whispered to goku. Goku just nodded in response.

"a red fire then surrounded Gohan's hands and gloves of fire appeared in them, Gohan then realised their purpose the asnwer was swirling in the back of his mind. "the one with the pure heart, with intentions true shall weald the sword of justice by protecting his unrightfully hands with the gloves of the true air through the chosen one's element he shall be guardian of the blade." Gohan recited aloud. And plucked the sword out of the stone.

"blast……I shall be back Gohan more powerful than ever and I will take the sword and the beauty's virginity mark my words I will have her" the source's voice echoed through the cave as he shimmered out.

Gohan then walked over to his father and Vegetta. "come on guy's I have something to do I broke something have to fix it… oh and I'll stay like this until I use my energy regretfully or until Phoenix show's me how to power down" he answered as if he knew what they where thinking. "can you read" Vegetta and Goku began to say in unison "yes" the boy's reply came out of his mouth before they spoke their words!.

Gohan then grabbed their arms and orbed them out and back to earth to capsule corp. Goku and Vegetta where orbed into the living room area where Chichi and Bulma where crying they began to comfort their lovers, oblivious to the fact that Gohan didn't orb in with them.

For Gohan had orbed into the room where Phoenix lay staring at the ceiling. She didn't even flinch when Gohan entered the room. "forgive me" he said whilst sitting on the bed next to her. She then spoke, those where the first words that came out of her mouth that night. "I'm leaving I cant be anywhere near you Gohan, im going back to the land of fire I don't belong here" she said emotionless.

Will Phoenix leave to the land of fire never to be seen again? What happened to Gohan? Review to find out

………………………………...to be contiuned


	11. love and life

Chapter 11

"I didn't mean what I said you know that deep down" he reassured her. She then sat up on the bed and saw Gohan's heavenly form she noticed that Excalibur was strapped to his back. "I knew it, I just thought it was another useless dream………why are you tormenting me?" she replied. "im not tormenting you……..I lo……."he began to say. "don't say it you don't I don't you said so yourself……im going" she emotionlessly said. "what if I don't want you to go have you thought about that" he quickly replied and grabbed her hand. She in response to this tried to take her hand out of his but to no avail. "I wont let you go I love you" he told her whilst making her look into his eye's. Gohan then knelt before her to give her the sword her sword. She took it from his hands and threw the blade on the floor into a fire stone she materialised on the bedroom floor. Gohan then put his hands around her back and lay her upon the bed. She in response put her arms around his neck and positioned herself comfortably underneath him. Gohan then let one of his hands slip and placed it on her heart a soft glow then surrounded it and left his hand print there in soft blue orbs.. "There I mended it, I only said that so that..well……iv'e never felt these feelings before I didn't know what love felt like now I do" he began to say. "Gohan shut up" the old Phoenix was back, she then released him from his angel like state so he was back to normal. "gohan I" she began to say. But the gloves Gohan wore where still on, she had let him keep them. "don't spoil the moment" he chuckled at her. He then pulled her closer to him her in response making their embrace tighter. Gohan then softly kissed her on the lips quickly and pulled away. He sat up and looked around. "Gohan why did you pull away" she asked hurt. "well I wanted to get that over with quickly so no one could barge in on us or interrupt like the last times I tried to kiss you round two?" he playfully asked. The red head just laughed and Gohan then pulled her close to him again this time deepening the passionate kiss by gaining access into the beauty's mouth and starting to play with her tongue.

Phoenix then noticed that her sword was shinning a dazzling white bright light. She pulled away from Gohan, him moaning in disapproval then walked over to her sword and pulled it out of the stone effortlessly, as she held it a mark on her back shone bright and obvious under her clothing it was some sort of tattoo on her. Gohan got up from the bed and walked up towards her he was about to touch her back when she stopped him. "put the gloves on, otherwise I'll hurt you when I hold the sword no living thing can touch me it will be burnt" she plainly stated. He did what he was told. "I have these gloves to also wield you're sword as you're guardian although im not sure what that form was" Gohan said whilst putting his hands around her waist. He then looked at her back puzzled by the light there it was in the shape of the mythical Phoenix mark. That surrounded her body. "that will wear off in a second…..Gohan I think that form….well would you mind transforming into it I'd like to take notes on it if you would" she asked softly. Gohan did as he was told, he began to transform into the being of light before her.

Goku and Vegetta then sensed Gohan's transformation and they where in awe again. Phoenix knowing it would take at least quarter of an hour for Gohan's transformation to finish decided to go and get a drink and apologise to Bulma and Chichi for earlier on. Before she left the room she went over to Gohan and kissed him on the lips he then grabbed her and kissed her back, she liked the feeling he gave her when he did that…it surprised her. "Gohan I'll be back when you finish I need to talk to you're parents and Auntie B and Uncle V" she said and waked out of the room.

"Bulma chichi im so sorry for earlier something snapped and I felt something well it broke but it's fixed now see?" P said then she looked down at her heart and notice there was a prominent glow there exactly where Gohan touched it. She smiled to herself. "dear as long as you are ok that's all that matters" the two ladies aid in unison. Phoenix then saw that Goku and Vegetta where in awe as they to could sense Gohan's ki rising and rising. Phoenix was very happy and she couldn't keep her emotions to herself so she ran over to the older saiyans and hugged them vigorously. Bulma and chichi began to laugh as the two elder saiyans blushed. "he he look Vegetta is blushing" chichi cackled. Now the young woman was sitting on Vegetta's lap smiling and laughing he had never seen her so happy before, he began to drift into the past memories of his little P when she was younger the happiest he had ever seen her was when she came back from the land of fire to release the hidden power within Gohan at the cell games and he gave her a kiss on the cheek to thank her, she was beautiful then he thought…..she would have ,made a brilliant daughter pity they couldn't see her. Vegetta was brought back to the room when he found that Bulma was sitting on his lap. He smiled and Bulma hugged him and gave him a quick fiery kiss on his lips. Phoenix then jumped onto Goku's lap making him and chichi laugh as she was sitting right next to Goku. P then put her arms around Goku's neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and began thanking him. "p not that I mind the fuss but why are you thanking me? And why is Gohan powering up?" he asked. Phoenix then called for Excalibur and then flames grew out of her hands and there the blade was. Phoenix then threw it at the opening door and Gohan caught it and put it in it's hook on his back. "Gohan oh my dende look at you" chichi said. "what mum?" Gohan asked in a melodic voice. "Gohan you…you look like some sort of muscular angel oh my dende" came Bulma's shocked response. Phoenix then walked over to him and put her hand on his chest, there a fiery light erupted from her hand and on to Gohan's chest her eye's then turned fiery red and she was engulfed by her own fire and she stood there sensing what he was. "guardian of the sword and guardian of………….of me" Phoenix said she was confused how could he be her guardian? "Gohan you are my guardian? But that would mean you…. It also means now you're earths guardian along with dende, only you're the active one" she began to say. "ye…I do" he happily replied. Phoenix didn't say a thing after that she just sat down with a beaming smile not knowing what to say. Chichi then ran up to her son giving him a big bear hug filled with love, then Bulma ran up to him doing the same and she then pinched his cheek. "hey guy's and gals! How about you all stay over tonight it's getting late and besides I feel like celebrating just look at you Gohan……….if that's ok with you chichi I know it's a school night and all….but" Bulma began asking. "oh I think it would be ok these two don't have any lessons till Monday they can recuperate in 5 days cant they?" chichi asked and giggled. "that's a yes then" Goku happily stated. Gohan then asked Phoenix if she would realise him from his transformation….she simply stated "no…..you've got to do it yourself I see that now…um. "I've got it" came his reply. With that Gohan focused all of his energy into the magical gloves and began to power down into his ordinary state the tall black spiky haired self. Phoenix was so proud of him she just flew up to the young hero and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, he in return hugged her back blushing madly. "hmmmmm interesting Bulma dear" chichi whispered. "way ahead of you chichi I have a plan" cam her reply. Bulma then walked over to her stereo and put a c.d in and then pulled Vegetta in to dance with her, he happily agreed and they began dancing ecstatically with her in the middle of the room. Phoenix and Gohan watched the pair and began to laugh. "brat you tell anyone about this and I'll make a mince meat out of you" Vegetta snarled at Gohan. " what about Phoenix she laughed to" Gohan pleaded. "I like her" he snorted at him. Then Goku and Chichi went to dance also which left Phoenix and Gohan watching them. "Gohan you do know what they are doing?" she asked. "I don't know making a fools out of themselves" he replied. Bulma heard this let go of Vegetta and walked over to Gohan and pulled him in to dance leaving Vegetta with P. "come on then P, you don't want to be a loner let's show Bulma and brat who's boss" Vegetta told P. meanwhile Goku and Chichi where in a world of their own dancing to the beat. " we haven't had fun like this in a while Goku, she sure brings out the best in everyone look at Vegetta over there….he would have never done this in front of us before" Chichi whispered into Goku's ear. "I know honey, I think she's one special girl look at her over there having fun….her and Gohan." he said softly back to her. "do you think Bulma's plan will work?" she asked her husband. Goku then looked over her shoulder and nodded to his wife then they drifted off into their own little world again.

Vegetta dancing with his baby P began to talk to her. "P, exactly what…how do I say this…do you…………why don't you" he began to say. She replied "who say's I don't or haven't" it was a confusing conversation as she was reading his mind and answering whilst he just stood there realising that his little P had grown up. "Gohan stop stepping on my toes" Bulma shrieked at him. Vegetta noticing Bulma's winking quickly caught on what his mate was up to. " Gohan stand back and watch how it's done, P go help him" Vegetta ordered. Then the two teens blushed as Gohan outstretched his hand towards the ravishing beauty before him, she declined. " follow me" she said. Gohan then looked around the room and watched her walk out the door and he smiled. "mum dad, Bulma Vegeta see you guy's later im going for a walk" Gohan said whilst smiling. And with that he disappeared quickly out of sight.

"do they think we are that stupid?" Bulma said. "maybe it's innocent it better be innocent" vegeta growled. " whatever it is they would have told us first" Goku stated.

"sorry about back then I guess somehow we are linked from when I cried on you're wound when you saved my life………..you didn't have to you know…….I think im well I don't think im I know that I" Phoenix began to say. "you don't have to say it I know how you feel" he replied. "um….well yes I have to say it because I mean it and if I don't tell you now I………..I just well since my family died I've never told anyone that I love them………of course they know I do but I've never said it……..and Gohan you well….I didn't want you to love me at first that's why when you where a boy.…well we became very close and I just I started to have feelings for you and you had feelings for me too. But I promised myself back then I would never love anyone ever again in case that they would be destroyed because of me……so it was a strain for me to be around you I wanted to but I couldn't if you get what im saying" she said. "I know exactly what you're saying you don't have to say anything else I know how you feel I don't need you to justify it with words I can tell it's hard for you" he said. Whilst pulling her closer to him. "Gohan I have to tell you this I want to, you need to know some things anyway……… I knew I had to do something to protect you from me so I left with uncle vegeta to the land of fire to restart my Wicca training with Chris but you wouldn't let me go somehow you knew I was going and tried to stop me you wanted to come with me…..but you couldn't as you weren't a Phoenix or had permission from the ruling princess therefore you would be executed at site I couldn't let that happen to you so I conjured a very powerful spell that would erase me from you're memory so that you wouldn't get hurt. Then I came back when I sensed a great and powerful danger on earth I was to late to save you're father but I could save you. I saw that cell had viciously tossed you into a mountain so I froze time leaving jst u me and uncie Vegeta active. Then I flew to where you were and u looked at me and you stood up and hugged me…….I didn't know why u did this…..u just did. I had a vision that you would be the one to have to defeat cell but you where holding back so I kissed you…..kiss kiss you and released a little bit of you're hidden power making you calm but even then you didn't want me to go. I don't know how but seeing me broke the magical bind I had upon you. So this time as I was a lot stronger than last time…..actually then I was stronger and more powerful than you and cell combined but you had to defeat him as I had to go back I wasn't ready to come back and the world wasn't ready for me." she softly said whilst loosening Gohan's grip on her so that she could see the expression on his face. " you did all of that for me……..I love you even more than I thought I did………..I really really love you" he said and kissed her neck. "Gohan there's more I'm well I'm" she began to say. "I know who you are Princess of the land of fire and this world and the spirit realm" he said and kissed her on the lips. A few minuets later the kiss ended and she looked at him in awe

" how did you how could you know that?" she asked puzzled. Gohan looked into her puzzling eye's they where an emerald colour deep and intense and questioning, she was so innocent he thought to himself. " you wield Excalibur, and it's you… what sort of guardian would I be if I didn't know that?" he asked her and kissed her again. " so you're ok with the fact that well im royalty and I love you" she said and smiled whilst pulling Gohan into a passionate fiery kiss. His response to this was to wrap his arms around her back and pick her up whilst their tongues fought an endless battle. Gohan broke the kiss. "why me?" he asked whilst smiling at her. "why wouldn't it be you…….you're handsome you're powerful you're caring you're Gohan" she replied and smiled at him. Gohan then stroked her chin with his hand and gazed into her emerald eye's. " you realise it's going to be had for us………with you being royalty they mite try to stop us thinking that it would be wrong or that if we where ever to have children they would be a miz of saiyan and Wicca blood…what will mum, dad, bulma and vegeta say? What about the z gang?" Gohan asked. " I really don't know or care what they think even if I am royalty we are more powerful than everyone combined and if they wont let me rule with you I wont rule at all" she said whilst staring into his eye's. those words had stunned Gohan, she would give up her birthright just for him he couldn't allow that he thought to himself. "I don't want you to give everything I love about you up just for me so that we could be together, im sure they'll let us be together after all we are made for each other im you're guardian I think it's destiny" Gohan said and kissed her softly on her moist supple lips. Phoenix was taken aback from this and a pile of dazzling blue orbs circled the couple Gohan's reaction to this was to hold her closer to him he knew what they where.

Phoenix realised what Gohan was doing and smiled. "it's ok Gohan they're not taking me away I wont go even if they want me to Chris is with them so don't worry you know its only the elders what could they do" she told him whilst smiling. Four luminous beings now stood in front of Phoenix and Gohan they wore holy garments that seemed angelic. There was a silence.

"hey cuz what's up" Chris stated happily whilst smiling he then noticed that Gohan was embracing her tightly a bit to tightly for his liking. "Phoenix my dear you have grown up a lot my orbs have you!" came the voice of the blonde female elder. "thank you Eva, but what do I owe this visit for you have been in hiding ever since my family was slaughtered, not to sound rude but what do you want." she replied to Eva. "Chris im glad to see you two…..oh you know the usual stuff" she smiled and winked at her cousin. " my dear there is no point on trying to sweet talk you is there we sensed a swift increase in you're power we came to see why…although you're cousin here didn't think there was a need…and we came to see the new guardian" the tallest of the elders said, his name was Gideon. " me you mean?" Gohan asked. "yes you, although we didn't anticipate that you would be so close to Phoenix here and that's very interesting Chris here will escort you to our headquarters" he told the pair. And with that the remainder of the elders orbed out. "you're an elder now" Gohan asked Chris. " afraid so seeing I was the most powerful wightlighter there is they had no choice P if you could somehow prise you're way from Gohan just for a second I'd like a hug" he said. Gohan and Phoenix blushed and Gohan released her from their embrace happily and watched her run towards her cousin. He smiled to himself. " you can tell me what they want before we go, I trust you." she stated whilst hugging her cousin, "very well P, they sensed a dramatic change in you're power level and sensed that Gohan's power level is now perfectly matching yours it's like a jigsaw puzzle and you're powers fit perfectly into each other, the elders believe well we believe that it could be dangerous, scratch that I don't believe it and I've told them I suggest you run fast……both of you run and hide" Chris said whilst kissing his cousin on the forehead. " we are not running what can they do to us they will not do anything to us…….they have always been afraid of change I've never run from anything Chris you know that take us to them now" she ordered to her cousin. " Phoenix they will try and bind your powers they think they're stronger than you now, I don't want you getting hurt you know why" Gohan said whilst walking over to her and hugging her tightly. "I know Gohan I can read minds to, they're trying to trap us they thought that letting Chris take us would fool us, they didn't tell him anything so that he wouldn't tell us, they underestimated me and my cousin I have seen before let's go….im not losing you the day that I've finally found you" she replied back to him. "how could I be so foolish I wont let anything happen to the both of you not on my watch come on let's show me what Wicca's and sayians can do" he said and orbed the three to the elders stronghold.

There stood hundreds and hundreds of white lighters and elders around a orbed filled pentacle where the three stood. "im sorry for this children you truly to powerful for your own goods this way our worlds are saved" Gideon said. Gohan now wrapped his arms around Phoenix's stomach whilst looking menacing at the crowd. "I'll take them out easily while you run" he whispered to her. "no Gohan that wouldn't be right besides we aren't going anywhere" she said. " how dare you do this you know perfectly well that they have their powers under control even more so than you, what about the prophecy?" Chris shouted at his fellow companions. " Gideon you tried to destroy Wyatt thinking he was to powerful to control but the source beat you to it didn't he, you think that everyone more powerful than you is a threat try and destroy us I dare you" she echoed across the room. " so be it you abomination" he shrieked at her. Gideon then motioned at his allies in the room to call upon all of their powers to the pentacle to destroy the three. The normally blue orbs turned a violent shad of black as they hurled themselves into the pentacle beneath the three heroes. " Gohan put you're gloves on and grab onto Chris" she told him. Gohan did as he was told. The evil orbs now began destroying the outer layers of the pentacle leaving no trace. Phoenix then called for Excalibur and it appeared in her hands. She quickly sliced the air around her and it knocked all of the dark orbs to Gideon. It swiftly killed him. "see how easy that was for me? See how weak you all are?" she stated. She then threw the sword to Gohan and walked from the pentacle platform and into the midst of the elders and white lighters. She then moved her hand and they all fell over sleeping. "Chris he brainwashed them all he used a spell from the book of shadows, where is it?" she asked him. "why do you need it you know all of the spells" he replied. " orb me the book" she replied. Chris did as he was told and the book arrived in her soft hands. She put the book onto the floor and put her hands over it opening the pages with her mind and a soft glow appeared under her hands. Then a fast flow of text from Phoenix's hands flew into the book and it closed with a thud. "it needed to be updated I need something to pass the time before they wake up which will happen in 3...2.…1 hey presto" she said and watched the crowd of orbs get up. "sorry ladies and gentlemen but you where brainwashed by Gideon, he did it by changing Chris into an elder and extracting some of his charmed magic in the process, so here's that power back Chris dear, you mite still think im a threat to you all but you can think as much as you like for I have control and I have a guardian I will see you all soon" she stated and grabbed Gohan's hand and orbed out. Chris interfaced her orbing.

"where are we?" Gohan asked. All around them where bright dazzling comforting white lights, it felt warm and peaceful like a final rest. Chris appeared in front of them. "it's about time you meet the folks Gohan" he said. Gohan watched a tear fall down her face and he grabbed her hand even tighter. "Chris you're not joking are you?" she asked. "no P no, come on everyone's waiting for you, you dot want to disappoint do you?" he asked. She nodded and walked behind Chris whilst clutching Gohan's hand for dear life. They walked to a big fiery red door it was beautiful. Phoenix remembered that door it was the door she crossed when she was two and It was the last time she saw her family again. "wait here a moment I have to go and tell them of you're arrival princess Phoenix" Chris merrily said. Gohan bent down a little to see the beauty's face for she was hiding her face with her hair. He moved the hair from her face and kissed it. "you'll be fine im here with you I'll be right next to you all of the way" he said whilst kissing her again. The doors slowly opened and the pair walked in. all around them where indescribably beautiful things the colours the warmth it was perfect. They then walked on the carpet of fire underneath them and walked to a bright white gate as they crossed over everything was more normal and not so heavenly it was normal. They both then stood shell-shocked staring at the people in front of them. Gohan nudged Phoenix to go forward to greet her family, she slowly let go of Gohan's grasp and for a moment her saw that she was vulnerable and scared he loved that about her. In fact he just loved her. There ready to embrace Phoenix was her mother Phoebe. Phoebe was very much like Phoenix but not as beautiful not even close to her beauty Gohan thought. Next to Phoebe was Cole her father he was handsome and powerful a bit Gohan in that sense very intelligent and a free spirit. Then next to him was Piper her Aunt and mother of Wyatt and Chris, she also was beautiful and very much like Paige her other Aunt next to her was Leo the blonde white lighter father to Chris and Wyatt and husband to piper. Then at the end of the line stood Wyatt and Chris both handsome and devilish. Gohan stood and watched the happy reunion he watched the tears and the smiles and was happy to Phoenix this content. Phoenix then noticed Gohan standing watching everyone, she then walked over to him and put her hand in his hand. The Halliwell family watched this and smiled. "the prophecy" Phoebe mumbled quietly to the rest of the family next to her. " mum dad everyone this is Gohan he's my" she began to say. "lover?" Piper and Paige asked in unison and smiled to themselves. The two teens blushed and nodded. " my daughter and you guardian of my daughter you where brought here for a purpouse and we must fufuil that purpouse follow me you have much to lean" Phoebe said to the pair and grabbed her husbands hand and walked to a golden gateway that materialised in front of them………………………………...t.b.c.


End file.
